dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora Saves Fairytale Land
'Dora Saves Fairytale Land '''is the last movie of the series [[Dora the Explorer|''Dora the Explorer]]. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Map *Backpack *King Lion *Queen Lioness *Dwarves *Little Red Riding Hood *Cinderella *Jack And The Beanstalk *Frog Prince *Aladdin *Fairy God Mother *Frog Princess *Swiper *Big Bad Wolf *Mami Red Bird *Baby Red Bird *Witch (Fairytale Land) *Broom & Wand (Wand no longer anthropomorphic) *Swiper's Horse *Mean Giant *Goose *Ivy Vine Wall *El Mago *Fiesta Trio *The Three Little Pigs Summary Dora and Boots return to Fairytale Land to help the King and Queen when Fairytale Land was losing its magic. To save the Ivy Brick Wall, they needed to get magical water, but it is surrounded by all the bad fairy tale characters. Will Dora and Boots save Fairytale Land? Recap Dora's Night Light Adventure Places *Windy Forest *The Giant's Cave *Dragon Flowers *Sparkling Lake Songs TBA Trivia * This episode is a sequel to Dora's Fairytale Adventure. * This is the last episode of the series Dora the Explorer. * This episode is a DVD exclusive that did not air on television. * The copyright year reads 2014 due to this episode being produced in 2014. * The Travel Song is not featured in this episode. * Isa, Benny, and Tico don't appear in this episode. * The Mean Giant is wearing a shirt with the number 80 on it. * This is the only episode Swiper is in Fairytale Land because he did not appear in Dora's Fairytale Adventure. * The witch from Dora's Fairytale Adventure makes her second and last appearance. * Dora and Boots stop Swiper twice in this episode. * This is the second episode featuring El Mago from the Season 1 episode Te Amo, who is technically Swiper's replacement antagonist, however, both of them appear in this episode. * There are several different antagonists in this episode such as the Witch, El Mago, the Big Bad Wolf, Swiper, and the Mean Giant. ** The witch however now has a new hairstyle and her wand is no longer anthropomorphic. ** Interestingly, back in the episodes Dora's Fairytale Adventure, Dora's Hair-Raising Adventure, and Super Babies Dream Adventure, there actually was a Giant that appeared before the Mean Giant. *** However, unlike the Mean Giant, the Giant that appeared in those three episodes was actually very friendly with both Dora and Boots. The Giant was also slightly bigger than the Mean Giant. * Dora makes her hair grow just like in Dora's Fairytale Adventure which makes her look like Rapunzel. * Dora mentions a time about helping Sleeping Boots in Dora's Fairytale Adventure. * Unlike in "Dora's Fairytale Adventure", Dora reverts to her casual outfit at the end of the episode after exiting Fairytale Land. * This is the last and final Dora the Explorer episode of the series, and the final episode Dora and Boots successfully stop Swiper since they were unable to stop him in the previous episode Dora's Night Light Adventure, but in this episode, they finally had their chance. Gallery All Ready.png Princess.jpg|dora got this dress to help save fairy tale land|link=http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/File:Princess.jpg Frog Prince And Princess.png Going To The Giant's Cave.png 348ffbfa30f7608fd2c489e60311ec08.jpg 39f11dab3a9904d73570d19cbe870c05.jpg F1e985be8b5552fc15083614195fab90.jpg 707db12e2e05fc4821f95f97aace001f.jpg 3a4cd4d1ae5950cff2c61501c4214364.jpg A4dce785c16e832d4662cee4adcadd85.jpg 21ea3e76af39ee31542a594344fbb439.jpg Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes Released on DVD Category:Movies